Ayumi Shinozaki
:This page only list's Ayumi's appearances in fan-games and fanfictions, for her canon appearances go here. Ayumi Shinozaki is the class representative of Kisaragi Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout the Corpse Party series. Design Ayumi is a teenage girl of shorter height and below average build with blue eyes and long blue hair (her sprite, however, has brown hair, as well as her profile in the PC version) styled into two pigtails, held with red hair ties. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the left of her chest. Ayumi also wears white mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. In Corpse Party: New Blood she is seen wearing a dress with a yellow blouse and appears more grown up than in BloodCovered. Personality Ayumi is a tough girl with a creepy personality when it comes to occult topics. Inside, she is merely a frightened girl with insecurities. She can be brave, however, as demonstrated when she returned to Heavenly Host to rescue the survivors, despite the possible consequences. She has a crush on Satoshi Mochida, believing him to be the only boy who would remain faithful (this due to her distrust of men and, to a lesser extent, Yoshiki Kishinuma). Because of this, Satoshi is her greatest weakness. For instance, she is insecure about how she appears to Satoshi, as seen in the extra manga. She is also insecure about her ambitions, having been discouraged by other, more experienced illustrators. As a result, she often goes to her sister, Hinoe, or sometimes her teacher, Yui Shishido, for advice. She was a fan of Naho Saenoki and her works until the recent events in Heavenly Host. She hates being alone and she is anemic. Story :To see her appearance in Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair, go here. ''Corpse Party: The New Blood Saga'' While Ayumi herself doesn't appear in Corpse Party: New Blood, she is mentioned by Adriana Echols as her penpal, but as the story continues the party slowly peice together that Ayumi is not a high school student but a full grown woman. In the true end of chapter final, the group decides to try to contact Ayumi Shinozaki by either travelling to japan themselves and begin to make plans to contact Satoshi Mochida. In wrong ends 8 and 9 of chapter final, Ayumi is seen talking to Satoshi and Naomi while Adriana appeared and killed Ayumi by bisecting her with the fireman's axe that Jessie used to break down doors, how she got there was a mystery but it is revealed in Corpse Party: Devil's Flute that she used the Book of Shadows before killing herself. Gallery :To see the fan-made art of Ayumi, go here (link not available). Trivia *She is one of the five main characters, who appeared in the original CORPSE-PARTY *In almost every bad ending of the final chapter in both versions of Corpse Party: New Blood, has the characters either getting revenge on Ayumi or she dying because of Adriana cursing her when she saw their first friend die, how Ayumi dies in each chapter is explained **In wrong end 8/9, Adriana kills Ayumi by bisecting her with an Axe. **In wrong end 7/9, Jessie and Roland use the Book of Shadows to bring Ayumi to Heavenly Host where they torture and kill her in a flashback in Corpse Party: Devil's Flute, where they display her body in the main hall. **In wrong end 9/9, Cheryl kills Ayumi by smashing her face in with her boots and breaks her skull. **In wrong end 6/9, Lloyd murders Ayumi by burning her in the incinerator where he laughs at her screams. **In wrong end 5/9, Anna kills Ayumi by drowing her in the corpse pool. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females